


Collection of One Word Prompted Drabbles

by marvinanddougle



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Drabble Collection, Gen, Humor, M/M, One Word Prompt Meme, One Word Prompts, Word Games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvinanddougle/pseuds/marvinanddougle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ongoing collection of short drabbles that may vary in rating, fandom, and ship. Drabbles are generally stand-alone. One word prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Guinea-pig

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. Unbritpicked. Word game that I played with my RP partner where one prompts the other with one word and then that person writes a drabble based on the first thing that comes to mind.

John often complained of being a guinea pig to Sherlock's experiments. Sherlock, himself, thought John more resembled a hedgehog. Nevertheless, tired from all the nagging and protests, the keen scientist conjured up a potion that would allow John to know what it /really/ feels like to be a guinea pig. Alas, in his excitement, the detective failed to foresee John's retribution for dirty teacups and Sherlock came to know what it felt like to stare balefully up at an utterly surprised and startled doctor from his new height of 3 inches. A taste of his own medicine, indeed.


	2. Pant

Sherlock briefly wondered why Greg was sending him such curt and rude texts - or at least, moreso than usual - when he informed him that John and he would meet the DI at his office later that day due to previous commitments (Mrs. Hudson had demanded the living room be repainted after an errant experiment had colored the walls and most of the furniture a sickly yellow-green). He referred to John to see if he had an inside track to the detective inspector's bad day, had asked Mrs. Hudson if she knew anything new about the 'nicely aged, handsome detective', and even asked Mycroft if he was using a form of abstinence as punishment. Eventually, Sherlock waved Greg's ill-mannered texts to the moodswings that commonly infected idiots. It wasn't until he needed to send him a follow-up text that he saw the last message he had sent to the DI, which read:

John insisted I help him pant in the living room.  
Will be unavailable for the next 3.75 hours,  
including the subsequent shower. John will have to  
clean up the inevitable mess himself.  
SH

Ah.

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments <3
> 
> Always open to constructive criticism.
> 
> P.S. If anyone is interested in prompting (a word), leave a comment below and I'll see what I can do. :)


End file.
